The Underscore
:For the mission of the same name, see The_Underscore. The_Underscore (also known as Underscore) is a major character in Chapter I of Shattered. History Before Shattered As revealed by Underscore himself, as a child of the 1990s when computers first came out, Underscore loved computers as a kid. People called him a nerd because of this, and one day he snapped. He left home and found an abandoned room underneath Feldis, and restored it to his use so he can hack and develop his computing skills in there, alone. The PX-41 Plan The government denied permission for the cops to move forward with the PX-41 Plan due to it being too dangerous, but the cops secretly advanced it anyway, without a soul knowing. Underscore, via hacking, found his way into these confidential files and found this out. Meeting James Underscore contacted Joey Dmitri and asked him about James Derettas, the man with powers. After this he contacted James and told him that he can reveal more about what happened if James follows his orders. James, desperate for answers at this point, agrees. Underscore makes James steal confidential files about the FFUB and escape the cops with the files. Underscore also tracks Erik's DNA to several dead bodies around the city (one being Darryl SoLeeto), and makes James go to each one. He also finds several of Erik's audio logs and James goes to each one, finding out more with each one. Betrayal and Death After doing what Underscore says for the past few days, James starts to suspect that, although Underscore is helping James find out more about Erik, he is using him to get more information about the PX-41 Plan so he can tell the government, which he does. Thus, the government is furious the cops did the plan behind their back and sends the FFUB to Interface City. James finds where Underscore's Lair is located and invades it. He finds Underscore down there, and they have a fight. Eventually Underscore pulls out a taser and attempts to kill James, but James is quick and takes Underscore down before he can fire the taser. This also results in Underscore's death. James leaves Underscore's dead body on the floor in the lair, shuts everything down, and leaves, leaving the place abandoned. Personality Underscore is very secretive and humdrum, always on the computers. He is, however, extremely intelligent, able to hack into any network and is very good at math and science. He is also very smart in the way that he never leaves behind any DNA or traces that can cause him to be found; in other words, he is excellent at covering up his tracks. Appearance Underscore is never seen in person until The Hunt For Erik. He has an interesting set of attire, most notably his bright blue neon rat mask. His face is never seen. He wears a dark grey hoodie. Trivia *He resembles JB "Defalt" Markowicz from WATCH_DOGS, who he is based off of. *When he talks, his voice is always deep and distorted, as he uses a voice modulator. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Shattered Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters